This invention relates to illumination systems, and more particularly, to a remote light source device having improved heat management for use in such systems.
Illumination systems, especially those which permit physicians and dentists to provide an area of high intensity illumination without the use of hands are important in treatment and examination of patients. Such an illumination system typically consists of a light emitting device, a remote light source device and a fiberoptic cable transmitting light generated by the remote light source device to the light emitting device. The remote light source device usually includes a light source consisting of a bulb as well as electronic controls and electrical connections contained in a housing. The housing includes a fiberoptic cable coupler which aligns one end of the fiberoptic cable with the bulb so that light produced thereby can enter and be transmitted by the cable. The light emitting device usually includes a headband assembly worn by the user, having a lens which projects the transmitted light exiting the other end of the fiberoptic cable in front of the user.
This type of remote light source device typically suffers from the principle disadvantage that the bulb contained therein generates a substantial quantity of heat. This heat necessitates more frequent replacement of the bulb and raises the exterior surfaces of the housing, including the fiberoptic cable coupler, to temperatures which can burn skin.
To reduce the problems associated with the heat generated by the bulb, conventional remote light source devices typically include a fan to remove heat generated inside the housing. Unfortunately, the cooling fan is only marginally successful in controlling the amount of generated heat within these devices, as the exterior surfaces and the fiberoptic cable couplers remain uncomfortably hot and difficult to handle.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a remote light source device with improved heat management.
A remote light source device for generating light which is transmitted to a light emitting device of an illumination system by a fiberoptic cable coupled between the light source device and the light emitting device. The light source device comprises light generating means and housing means containing the light generating means, the housing means having a light orifice aligned with the light generating means. Fiberoptic cable coupling means are mounted to an exterior surface of the housing means adjacent the light orifice. The coupling means permits removable coupling of a fiberoptic cable to the device, the coupling means also being operative for aligning an end of the cable with the light orifice of the housing means so that light generated by the light generating means is received at the end of the cable for transmission thereby. Heating preventing means are provided for preventing the fiberoptic cable coupling means from becoming substantially heated by the light generating means.
In another aspect of the invention, an illuminating system comprising a light emitting device and the remote light source device described immediately above. A fiber optic cable having a first end removably coupled to the light source device and at least a second end coupled to the light emitting device, is provided for transmitting light generated by the light source device to the light emitting device light.